We Have A Problem
by cut my hair and change my name
Summary: Gibbs has kids who join the family business and find troble along the way, a pure family story.
1. our sad begening

The Gibbs family is the weirdest family in town there is little know about them. There is a loving father named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The mother is Jennifer Gibbs marred in2001. There first born was Catlin Gibbs the responsible one. The second born was Anthony. Dinozzo Gibbs but he prefers tony he is the cool brother. The third child was timothy McGee Gibbs a geek but a softy all together. The fourth and final child was the favorite little girl the untouchable child in the mix Abby Scioto Gibbs. They recently adopted a young Israel girl named ziva David. Gibbs brother is mike franks and also his business partner he had one child named jimmy franks. Gibbs and mike father was the infamies ducky.

Four days ago Caitlin died when she was with her dad when he was showing her around the mob business.

_Flash back _

_**Okay dad can I go home now I meeting tony and we are going to pick up Abby and Tim and we are going to see a movie Catlin nagged her father cause she did not want another tour of the business**_

_**Okay you drive carefully jethro replied to her daughters nagging **_

_**Outside the house two men were behind kates car as she open the door the man grabbed her stomach and stabbed it with his knife he had in his hand she screamed when she did the man shhed her and then stabbed her again then as a last effort she screamed as load as she could and this got Gibbs attention he ran outside with his gun he shot the two men and ran over too his bleeding daughter and picked her up and put her In the car got the keys and drove to hospital**_

_**It's going to be okay Kate he said to his daughter as she fell uncouinshes when they got to the hospital the doctors took her and Gibbs called the family and in minutes they were all there scared for Kate especially Abby. Ever few minutes you hear Gibbs mumble "I'm going to kill them" stuff like that ziva was trying to comfort Abby cause she barely knew Kate after 2 hours of waiting a doctor came out with blood all over him he ask for the family of Catlin Gibbs we all stood up and jen step forward and said I'm her mother. The doctor look at her knowing what he was going to say was going to crush her **_

_**I'm sorry Mrs. .Gibbs we did all we could but Catlin died on the operating table 5 minutes ago I'm terribly sorry we tried to stop the bleeding but there not much we could.**_

_**Thoues word made ever one burst out inters and start hugging each other we don't know how we will mange without her she was are yang to our ying the missing peace to the puzzle.**_

**End flash back**

_**They all acted differtly too losing Kate**_

_**Jethro was being protective and kill the person how sent them**_

_**Jenny was to say or sick too talk or say anything**_

_**Tony wanted revenge on how killed his older sister**_

_**Timmy was trying to keep everyone together**_

_**Abby was not happy child she had always been she was a dark sensitive**_

_**Ziva did not know what to do her new sister just died she was trying to ignore ever one**_

_**Jimmy was just crying**_

_**Ducky was being unhappy sad**_

_**Mike was the only one trying to act normal**_

_**Please please review if it's the last thing u do on earth if u don't I will not countinu**_


	2. our sad meal

**I do not own sadly**

**review okay if u like i will update but if not i will not pleaes in joy**

**InfoNCIS**

**Jethro Gibbs-41**

**Jenny Gibbs-42**

**Kate Gibbs-oldest child 15**

**Tony Gibbs -second child 14**

**Tim Gibbs- second youngest 13**

**Abby Gibbs -youngest 11**

**Ziva David Gibbs -adopted child 14**

**Jimmy franks -cozen of the Gibbs children 13**

**Ducky- god father to all Gibbs children 55**

**Mike franks- brother of Jethro 49**

**After a weak of struggling with the loss of their daughter, sister, godchild, niece death**

**Jenny Gibbs final called ever one to dinner. She was still morning the loss of her 1 born she could not help but feel her family pulling away so she cook the family favorite chicken with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables while she work one this meal all day she knew Kate was the one to always help with cooking. She was so sad she felt as if nothing else could go more wrong then losing your child but when the family stared to break away she was so heartbroken. So she called a family dinner after calling ever one down she sat down with Jethro by her side and on the other side was Abby and next to her was Tim and next to him was a empty chair where Kate sat then was Ziva then, tony then, ducky then, jimmy then, mike the back to Jethro they said grace started to eat when jenny heard Abby starting to cry she tried to hold her tears in. Tim stared to calm her down but it didn't work he rubbed her back she was crying more jenny final said " come Abby" Abby got up and they walk towards Abby's, Kate's and ziva's room. They sat on her bed as jenny hugged her and stoked her hair as she stared calming down jenny look at Kate's empty bed as she saw a note on the bed as she got up to see what it was Abby look up seeing the letter she get up and run over and grabs it from her mother then read the letter**

**To, however snooping around my bed**

**From Kate**

**I can't explain much but I was let out of the hospital yesterday this man said i have 3 minutes to get my stuff ready for his house if I try anything funny he threatened to kill Abby I would hope he wouldn't but with him you can ever be sure. I saw mom crying on her bed on the way in somehow I think yall think I'm dead but I'm not and that's the scoop please find me I want to come home even if dad wants me to start running the family business were family that's what family is for.**

**Love Kate**

**It only took a paragraph to say one thing Kate was alive and she wanted to come home**

**okay what do think really what did you think ... dont tink much more review pleaes **

**ps. dont mind spelling i use spell cheack but the first chapter i forgot how to spell.**


	3. our sad awakning

Okay I know I Wright short chapters but that the way it is deal

On with the story….

Jen and Abby run down stairs in adrenaline rush to see a lot of missing people she turned to ducky and said 'duck where is every one" ducky gave a answer" jen they left because seeing Abby like that broke their heart tony, mike, jethro and Tim he went to make sure everyone was to stay safe" when that last word came out jen quickly pulled out here phone call her husband. There was no answer. Then called mike, still no answer. Then tried tony no answer. One more she thought as she dialed Tim then the words" hello" rang out jen quickly answered " Tim Robert Gibbs"

Tim head shot up at sound of the word "yes " he said stuttering. " what the hell do you think you're doing". Tim gulped and gave a answer " I was trying to save are family from any more suffering I hate seeing Abby so sad and tony looking like he about to kill someone dad try to protect us ever five minutes". Jen was shocked at her son as he yelled at her him being a shy child she never heard that before jen finally answered calmly "Tim I'm sorry for hurting you and this is a hard time but tell your dad that he is to come home so we can talk about what me Abby found today"

Tim hung the phone up and turned to his father in tears and his father looked at him and gave him a huge and said" we will make it through but for tonight lets go home" he gathered his things and he looked at his picture on the wall it was taken 4 years ago with everyone at a picnic and they had gotten these real guns all different color with their names on them tony was up top with his dark green gun and Kate was leaning up against him with her pink gun and in the middle was Ziva with her yellow gun and back to back with their cozen jimmy who had a red gun then under them was Abby who had a highlighter orange gun and then Tim back to her with his blue gun.

Gibbs looks at the guns behind the picture he quickly grabbed all of them and got in that car and drove home.

dun..dun..dun

Reviews…..please


End file.
